harry potter the sixth year
by danca
Summary: harry's summer is different i dont know what to write so please review


Over the summer Harry and Dudley had became better friends partly becouse of what Moody, Lupin, Tonks and Auther had said to Vernon and Petunia. He was still having nightmares and waking with his scare buring.  
  
"Hey Big D" Harry said to his cousin as he was going down to breakfast "OH hey" he replied on his way to the bathroom Just as Harry was eating breakfast pig rons owl flew in. It was a letter from Ron.  
  
Harry  
How are you? My mum says hi and so does every else and guess what me my whole family well except Percy Hermione Lupin, Tonks and Moody are coming over for your birthday. Hope those muggles don't mind. So if you want to talk about anything you know me and hermione are willing to talk.  
  
Ron  
  
He was so excited except guilt filled the bottom of his stomach he hadnt told them yet about the prophecy. But his birthday was tommorow which meant he wouldn't have to wait so long. When harry finished breakfast he went to write back to ron.  
  
Ron  
Hey cool I cant wait I have some thing to tell you and Hermione. Any way cant wait to see you all  
  
Harry  
  
p.s say hi to your Mum and that will you  
  
he attached it to pigs leg and let it out the window. After he had gotten ready he walked down to Mrs Figgs home because ever since he found out what she was he found he could talk to her. And he could find out what the order was doing.  
  
  
  
Harry was walking in the minestry of magic and was walking down an empty hall way down into an office where a red headed man sat. harry slid down to the man and bit him on the arm then slid away. Harry awoke with his scar buring and he had a bad fever. He turned over and vomited. He then jumped out of bed to quickly write to Dumbledore.  
  
Prof. Dumbledore  
I had one of those dreams again I was the snake I saw it though the snakes eyes I bit Percy Weasley he was in the Ministry of Magic. I am going to Mrs Figgs.  
  
Harry  
  
He attached the letter to Hedwig and she flew away. He then put his shoes on and made his way to Mrs Figgs house slowly because he felt if he walked any faster he would faint. He knocked on on her door as hard as he could. When the door finaly opend she guested gor him to sit down. "Oh Harry you look terrible" she said while noticing how pale he was. He told her what had happened in his dream. She left the room to get him a drink off water. While she was gone he relized he was 16 already. And with that he laid down on the sofa and he fell asleep. Mrs Figg came back in and noticed he had fallen a sleep. "Oh the poor dear" she said while placing a blanket on him. Then as she went to get her self a cup of tea. She heard a pop in the entrence. She walked to where it came from only to be greeted by Prof. Dumbledore. "Mrs Figg how lovely to see you again" he said while offering her a leamon drop. "oh thanks Albus and yourself" she replied. "fine thank you is Harry here" he said. "yes he arrived ten minutes ago and he doesn't look so well" she replied as she lead him into the lounge room. "he fell asleep as soon as he got here" she replied. " is young percy alright" she said in a frighted voice. "yes they recovered him he's in st Mungo's Hospital" Dumbledore replied calmly. " oh and the Wesley family should be here soon because athur and molly wanted to leave the kids while they stay with percy" and with that Ron and Hermione flew through the window on there broomsticks. As they landed Harry awoke and he looked confused for a moment and then he notice Mrs Wesley and Mr Wesley, Bill, charlie, fred and george poped in thin air.( I know that sound really bad but I couldn't think of what it was called) Mrs Wesley rushed over to Harry. "oh Harry dear are you alright you have a fever" she hugged him and said " thank you for saving my son" Then Harry started to sit up but he felt dizy so he fell back on the sofa again. Then Mrs Wesley said "harry it's best if you lay down for a while so the dizzyness will settle" harry said " oh ok" felling like he just wanted to sleep again. Then he looked around and noticed everyone staring at him he stood up slowly and said "I'm fine really I just need some sleep". 


End file.
